The present invention relates generally to golf clubs that include alignment devices for positioning a golfer's hands upon the grip of the club and for aligning the club with a ball to be hit.
In the game of golf the fundamental requirement for success is a proper swing of the club up to and engaging the ball to be hit. This is true whether the club is a wood or an iron. To achieve the proper swing and engagement of the ball, it is critical not only that the swing of the golfer's arm be proper but also that his or her grip on the club be proper and the club be aligned properly with the ball to be hit. Specifically, it is necessary that the club head be square with the ball at its point of contact in order to drive the ball straight in the direction of choice without hooking or slicing. Additionally, it is important that the golfer's hands be in such a position to locate the hinges of the golfer's wrists in such a way to cause the wrist hinges to pivot or break properly on the backswing and to release squarely at the ball on the downswing. In the past this positioning of the grip and guiding of the swing has been the most difficult aspect of a proper golf swing. To obtain a proper such swing, it would be desirable to prevent on each golf club an alignment device to assist a golfer in positioning his hands and directing the club face in the proper orientation.